Seekers of Adoulin
| genre = MMORPG | series = Final Fantasy series | modes = Multiplayer | ratings = ESRB: T (Teen) (13+) PEGI: 12+ USK: 12+ OFLC: G8+ (PC) and PG (Xbox 360) CERO: B (Ages 12 and up) | platforms = PlayStation 2 (Japan only), Microsoft Windows, and Xbox 360 | media = Digital Download; HD DVD; DVD-ROM (Japan Only) | requirements = (Windows) Pentium III 800Mhz CPU, Windows 2000/Windows XP, 128 MB RAM, 4X CD-ROM drive, DirectX 8.1, NVIDIA GeForce or ATI Radeon 9000 or higher, 6 GBs free disk space. Internet (TCP/IP) connection required. | input = Keyboard, mouse, joystick, DualShock, or Xbox 360 controller }} fr:Les Explorateurs d'Adoulinde:Im Banne Adoulins es:Exploradores del Adoulin ja:アドゥリンの魔境」扩张 FINAL FANTASY XI® Seekers of Adoulin Final Fantasy XI: Seekers of Adoulin is the fifth full expansion pack for Final Fantasy XI, released on March 27, 2013. It is the first full expansion for Final Fantasy XI in over 5 years after Wings of the Goddess. Seekers of Adoulin is set on the western continent of Ulbuka and features new areas, quests and jobs. ' New Additions New Jobs *'Geomancer:' Harnessing the elemental energies that course through ''Vana'diel's veins in ways that no sorcerer can, geomancers both aid their comrades-in-arms and teach their foes how deadly the forces of nature can be. *'Rune Fencer:' Quick with a blade as well as an incantation, these versatile duelists employ the power of arcane runes to sway the tide of battle both offensively and defensively. ---- Missions *Seekers of Adoulin Missions Quests *Adoulin Quests *Coalition Assignments Areas Seekers of Adoulin takes place on the continent of Ulbuka. The Sacred City of Adoulin is the hub of Ulbuka. The Isle of Adoulin is located to the west of the Middle Lands continents. See Seekers of Adoulin Areas, East Ulbuka Territory, and The Adoulin Islands for more information. Coalitions New guilds in Adoulin aid adventurers in this new system. *Pioneers' Coalition *Scouts' Coalition *Peacekeepers' Coalition *Mummers' Coalition *Couriers' Coalition *Inventors' Coalition Skirmish Obtain rewards and enhancements by setting: *Difficulty *Area size *Number of rewards You'll find simulacrum segments throughout the East Ulbuka Territory. By finding different pieces and putting them together in different combinations you can change the above parameters. *Head Piece- Size of the area *Body Piece- Monster difficulty and drop rates of equipment *Feet Piece- Will set criteria (chain 5 enemies, complete a skillchain) to receive a bonus Rewards always remain the same in an area. Mog Gardens The islands around Adoulin contain private Mog Gardens for players where they can raise plants, fish, mine, and harvest materials on the island. See Mog Garden for more information. New Enemies List of Final Fantasy XI Seekers of Adoulin Enemies Several new enemy types appear in Seekers of Adoulin. Adoulin Monster 1.jpg|Craklaw Adoulin Monster 2.jpg|Matamata Adoulin Monster 3.jpg|Leafkin Adoulin Monster 4.jpg|Chapuli Adoulin Monster 5.jpg|A harpy-like monster to be introduced in the new expansion Adoulin Monster 6.jpg|Bztavian Adoulin Monster 7.jpg|Velkk Adoulin Monster 8.jpg|Velkk Snapweeds.jpg|Snapweed Adoulin Monster 10.jpg|Umbril New Characters Adoulin_character1.jpg|Arciela Adoulin_character2.jpg|Melvien Adoulin_character3.jpg|Teodor Promotional Art Ulbuka regional map.jpg|Ulbuku Regional Map FFxi-seekers-promo1.png|Eastern Adoulin FFxi-seekers-promo2.png|East Ulbuka Territory FFxi-seekers-promo3.png|Western Adoulin Trailer External Links *[http://www.playonline.com/ff11/adoulin/ Official Japanese site] *[http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/adoulin/ Official North American site] *[http://www.playonline.com/ff11eu/adoulin/ Official European site] fr:Les Explorateurs d'Adoulinde:Im Banne Adoulins es:Exploradores del Adoulin ja:アドゥリンの魔境」扩张